


Pulse

by snowflake97



Series: 365 Day Writing Challenge [13]
Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: M/M, NATM2, NatM3, Octy loves Jed, Spoilers if you haven't seen Secret of the Tomb, They're cuties at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The exhibits have heartbeats. Octavius can feel it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulse

He could hear the throbbing in his ears, the rush of blood pounding, pulsing, as he ran through the tall grass. 

———

As he held Jedediah’s hand to help him up out of the pile of sand, his heart pounded. 

——— 

It was about a week after returning to New York, and Octavius and Jedediah were driving around the museum. The cowboy had just crashed into a wall - lightly, but still enough to somewhat wind the pair of them. 

“Are you sure you can drive?” the Roman joked, knowing the cause of the crash was to get out of the path of Rexy. 

The westerner smiled a beautiful smirk, and the Roman could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. 

———

“I’ll take that hand now.” 

Octavius felt the pulsing of blood throughout his entire body, and though he knew he was dying, he also had never felt more alive than in that moment. 

His hand, grasped firmly in one of the gloved hands of Jedediah, felt warm and as though the two extremities were meant to fit together. 

He felt the blond’s weak pulse, fingers resting on his wrist, a ‘thud……thud……thud……’ that made the general’s heart sink. 

His heart elevated once more, as seconds later, the beat began to pulse more regularly, and after a few more seconds, the cowboy’s pulse matched the throbbing sound of his own pulse in his ears. 

———

It was three years before they spoke again; being completely dead to the world during the tablet’s stay in England. 

The first thing Octavius did was run to find Jedediah, who had been looking for him as well. The next thing he did was wrap his hand around the blond’s wrist, feeling the speeding pulse. 

Elation and anxiety. 

A shy “Hi.”

A roll of the younger’s eyes. 

A sweet kiss. 

“I missed you.”

Another roll of his eyes. 

“I missed you too.”

“It’s been too long.” 

“I can hear your heart.”

“Good.”

A grin shared between them. 

“I can hear yours too.”

“Good.”


End file.
